


The Two Toms

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Thunder and Lightning Tail.
Relationships: Lightning Tail/Thunder (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Two Toms

Thunder had shared a mother with Lightning Tail, in a sense, since Hawk Swoop had nursed Thunder from before Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur's birth. But the two young toms did not think of themselves as brothers; the intense bond between them was of a different kind.

More than one Clan cat had joked that the two toms' names together made a storm. Resting now with Lightning Tail, Thunder felt a deep peace. He was sore-pawed from their time playfully chasing each other, his fur ruffled from the intensity of how they had touched, and he was breathlessly, incomparably happy.


End file.
